Theft
by dont-argue-with-the-werew
Summary: a rare jewel is stolen, Magneto plans to use its power for his own dastardly ends but something more sinister is in the works
1. Default Chapter

The security guard made his rounds as usual. Such a high security facility, he never asked what it was he was guarding all he knew was that it was something valuable. He liked the night watch but he hated this facility there was something about it that made his skin crawl, however he was being paid handsomely for doing this job and wasn't going to complain. He felt something was odd there was an absence of noise like someone moving very quietly. Something blurred in his peripheral vision and he turned quickly. Standing in the dim light was a woman, long red hair like burnished copper poured lazily down to her waist and she curved in all the right places. The guard looked into her eyes and knew fear, they were emerald green with a wild glint about them. "What are you doing here lady" he demanded easing his pistol in its holster. " I'm looking for someone and you are in my way" the last came out in an animal growl. He pulled his pistol but she was much quicker, she ran up the wall and spinning kicked him in the head sending him crashing into the other wall where he slumped down, unconscious.  
  
Professor James Heiden studied the crystal carefully, noting the cut, it was almost like a diamond but its atomic structure was all wrong and yet it was harder then a diamond. It was emitting a strange type of radiation but he could not yet isolate what it was or why it was doing this. He heard a commotion outside the door. He heard the staccato burst of automatics and then three solid thumps like bodies hitting the ground. The handle turned and he looked up from his work, framed in the doorway was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. When she moved his breath caught in his throat. She turned her head and spotted the awestruck scientist. "The crystal" she growled "give me the crystal" she demanded standing over the cowering scientist. Professor Heiden did not even hesitate throwing the crystal to her. Her punch lifted him off his feet sending him crashing into a filing cabinet. He hit the floor, knocked senseless.  
  
The glow from the crystal made her eyes light up. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction, Magneto would be pleased with this nights work. She stowed the crystal in her pouch and left the facility. 


	2. theft 2

Chapter 2  
  
The universe spun and whirled. The Darkness moved resolving itself into a man. Curls of shadow, like smoke, danced around him. He was powerfully muscled. His body was heavily muscled and black like darkest night. His eyes blazed with red light. His gaze was drawn to what looked like a dying star. He reached out and poked his finger into the depths on the star. Its rate of decay sped up phenomenally, a white hot ring leapt out from the dying star in a shimmering wave of destruction. The entity watched it for a moment, then it turned something had caught its attention. The universe spun and then blurred, planets rushing by until a blue and green planet appeared. The light of striation faded and the stars came back into focus. The world revolved quickly and the man sunk down into the world.  
  
Magneto sat patiently waiting for his prize. All he could hear was the silence, the silence of someone moving without making any noise. A smile crossed his lips fleetingly. "Come into the light tigress, I like to be able to see you" He watched as the shadows parted and a beautiful woman stood in the light. A wild, ferocious light playing in her eyes. Magneto raised an eyebrow "you have it?" he demanded then continued before she could say anything "but of course you have it, or else you would not be here." She tilted her head and patted her pouch "You give me what I want, I'll give you what you want, such was our agreement." Magneto had to admire her bold and daring in his house showing not an inkling of fear. He held out the data disk. "Give me the jewel" he demanded. The tigress was not so stupid "you think I would bring it into your house? You are more of a fool then I suspected, did you think I would bring it to you and you could do away with me?" Magneto started clapping slow and sarcastic "oh bravo my little minx, bravo" The disk in his hand shattered into a million pieces. Tigress found herself lifted into the air her throat constricting painfully making it hard to breathe. "It is not I who is the fool you brainless fur ball, I had you followed and even now my associates are collecting my fee. Tigress was hurled across the room, crashing into the wall. Magneto stood over her blazing with power "this is goodbye little kitten." Tigress blacked out.  
  
Pain suffused Magneto's body, he collapsed on the floor writhing in agony. A voice spoke in his head "do not be so hasty, she is still valuable to me" Magneto's eyes bulged out of his head, every nerve in his body burning with agony "what are you?" he demanded in the confines of his mind. "That is none of your concern" the voice roared in his mind "find the key, bring it to me or I shall crush you like the insignificant pest you are" The presence withdrew from his mind and Magneto gasped for air, wondering what that was, and more importantly what this key was the voice spoke of. 


End file.
